PatchUp
by mikeysgirl99
Summary: Raph got hurt. He goes to get it fixed by Don. What happens when Don tells Raph about his feelings and thoughts?
1. Chapter 1

_**Patch-Up**_

Disclaimer: I do not own tmnt, though i wanna.

Warning: Tcest and Strong Language

A/N: This is dedicated to my friend Bubbles. She loves Raph, and she loves this pairing. Hope you all like it!

Summary: What happens when Raph goes to get a patch-up from Don?

It was quiet in the lair. Don was working in the lab. But he was also thinking about something. Or someone in that matter.

"Hey genius. I need ya help." a rough, brooklyn-accented voice said.

'What happened this time?' Don asked himself. He turned around and was surprised to see Raph having a bullet wound, but Raph didn't seem to think it hurt.

'Not again.' Don thought. "Let me guess: Casey got drunk again. You guys found purple dragons, started fighting, and then Casey had his gun, took it out, but couldn't see straight, so he accedentially shot you in the arm."

"Yea. Damn Casey." Raph said.

"I'll get the kit." Don said. He rummaged through a drawer and found hi first aid kit for bullet wounds.

"Sit down." Don said. 'How could Casey hurt Raph again? That's it. I'm gonna have a talk with him later.' Don thought angrily. He had grown tired of Raph getting hurt. He hates it when the one he loved got hurt. Yep. Don loved Raph. and more than a brother. And Raph loved Don. Don just didn't know. But Raph knew Don loved him. How? He overheard Don tell Mikey.

Don patched up the bullet wound, and looked into Raphs eyes. Raph's amber eyes were looking into Dons green eyes with so much intensity. Don almost collapsed from the intensity.

"Thanks for the path-up Donnie." Raph said. He stood up and started walking towards the door.

"I don't want you to go to the club with Casey anymore." Don blurted, saying his thoughts out loud. Raph turned around and looked at Don.

"And why not?" Raph asked.

"Cause you always get hurt. I don't like that Raph. Especially with you." Don said.

"You can't tell me that I can't go to the club with the bonehead! Only sensai does!" Raph yelled.

"Don't yell at me for caring! I care most about you Raph! I care most about you cause I love you! More than a brother!" Don said. Then he realize he was right in front of Raph and realized what he said. But he didn't care.

Raph pushed Don onto a wall, so Don was standing against a wall. Raph pressed his hand onto the wall. Raph put his right hand above Dons left shoulder and his left hand above Don's right shoulder.

"Raph... what are you doing?" Don asked. One would think this would be awesome. But Don thought it was odd behavior for Raph.

"I know that you like me-" Raph put his face right in front of Dons"-and im showing you that i like you back." Raph kissed Don. Don just stayed wide-eyed for a minute, then he closed his eyes and kissed Raph back. When they broke, Don spoke.

"So, you like me back?" Don asked, smirking.

"What do you think?" Raph asked.

"Here's what I think. See if you know what I say." Don said. He kissed Raph. Raph kissed back. Don opened his mouth a little, so Raph took the oppertunity to slip his tounge into Dons mouth. Don did nothing, except let Raph explore his mouth with his tounge. When Raph retreated, Don did what Raph did. He reatreated after a minute. They broke.

"Wow." Don managed to say. Raph just nodded in agreement. Then Raph smirked. Don didn't notice. Raph pushed Don until Don was on the bed. It took Don a couple of seconds to realize what was happening. Whe he did realize, he smirked. He allowed Raph to take of his mask, but then kneed Raph when he went towards the belt. Don got up, quickly took iff the belt and laid back down.

"What the shell was that Donnie?" Raph asked.

"Did you think i'd just let you do that? If you did, you are dumb." Don said. He smirked at the last part.

"Is that a challenge?" Raph asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." Don said, smirking. Raph smirked back.

"Ask me a question." Raph said.

"Whats 53x50?" Don asked.

"2,650." Raph said almost right away.

"Huh. Looks like you won. And your reward?" Don said.

"Can I pick it?" Raph said, smirking. Don got the message.

So, they had sex. And then became a couple. They told everyone a month later. Then got married 4 months after that. They had 2 girls and 1 boy. The girls were Mikayla and Rosalita and the boy was Ryan. And they all lived happily ever after.

_**THE END!**_

_Hey dudes and dudettes! I was instant messaging my neighbor, Bubbles, and she asked me to do this. So, I did. And sorry its short. I was just getting bored with it, and didnt wanna type the sex scene yet, but if you want, let me know if you want me to add another chapter and make the sex scene, or how they told the family and how the family took it, or the marraige, or the pregnancy thing. I'll write them if you want me to. And I take story requests! Just leave ma a message on my profile._

_Hope you liked it Bubbles!_


	2. NOTES

Hey guys! Im baaaaaaaaaack! Lol. Anyways, I just gotta bring a few things up:

One, this account has been discontinued, and I will not be using this account after I post this to all my stories.

Two, if you want me to continue this story, or another one you like, I will, just messageme.

Thanks for taking time to read this!

Love you all!

–jbaylor99

"Peace, Love, Tranquility"


End file.
